


About You.

by careaphite



Series: dnf one shots [2]
Category: Dream Not Found - Fandom, Dream Was Taken - Fandom, George Not Found - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Clueless George, Comfort, Dream got in a fight, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Dream, M/M, Nurse George, Pining, Unrequited Love, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/careaphite/pseuds/careaphite
Summary: “Dream was watching George’s face intently: the way his eyebrows furrowed when he saw how bad the cuts were, the way he bit his bottom lip slightly every time Dream shifted from the pain.”____________________________Dream got into a fight, and George is the one who found him wandering home bloodied. George isn’t quite sure why Dream would fight someone, but he knows that he’s going to patch Dream up no matter what.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/George Not Found (Video Blogging RPF), Clay|Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay|Dream/George Not Found
Series: dnf one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120142
Comments: 16
Kudos: 185





	About You.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y’all, this is my first published fic. It’s a really short one shot and I really wish it was part of a larger story but I have a bad habit of only being able to write specific scenes from something. Anyway, this is a dnf fic, but disclaimer: it is not actually about dream and George, it’s just inspired by them/their personalities. I hope you enjoy and maybe in the future I can include this as a scene in a multi-chapter fic.

Dream leaned up against the wall and slid down slowly, wincing as he finally became comfortable on the floor. He tilted his head back, leaning it against the wall and looking up at the ceiling drowsily. His mouth still tasted thickly of iron, and it felt like every inch of his skin was searing. George was busy in front of him, running the sink water till it got hot while he dug through the cabinets looking for bandages and alcohol. Dream watched George half-heartedly; he just wanted to close his eyes and drift off. George turned around and smiled down weakly at Dream. He crouched next to him and hesitated, before he began helping Dream pull off his bloodied t-shirt. Dream winced as the cotton brushed against his wounds, but it was a relief to get the sticky material off. George tossed the shirt into the sink and looked down at Dream’s bloodied abdomen shyly.

“What were you thinking?” He murmured as he began to run the damp towel along Dream’s injuries. Dream winced initially, but gave in to the warm touch of the towel.

“I wasn’t,” Dream smiled weakly at the remark. George smiled back with the same weak expression, then looked down at the wounds across Dream’s abdomen. Dream was watching George’s face intently: the way his eyebrows furrowed when he saw how bad the cuts were, the way he bit his bottom lip slightly every time Dream shifted from the pain. George moved his eyes up to meet Dream’s for a split second, but looked away hurriedly when he noticed Dream already looking at him. George grabbed some rubbing alcohol and put it on a tissue, dabbing it onto the fresh cut on Dream’s lip. 

Dream inhaled sharply at the sudden sting, and George winced in reply, “Sorry,” George whispered. 

“I was.” Dream spat out suddenly.  _ What? _ He thought to himself silently as George’s brows furrowed.

“What?” George continued to rub the alcohol on Dream’s wounds with innate focus.

“I was thinking,” he paused for a long moment. He had already lit the fuse, now all he had to do was let the bomb explode, “about you.” George froze with the tissue pressed against Dream’s scratched up jawline. He refused to look up at Dream’s eyes, although Dream was sure he could feel them burning holes into him. 

George shook his head gently and continued to care for Dream’s wounds. “Don’t.” His mouth was a hard pressed line. Dream felt his heart plummet, he was sure it would fall through the floor. This didn’t feel real. Had he actually said that? Was this real? He saw the pain in George’s eyes as he continued to care for Dream. 

Every moment, Dream prayed George would say something, anything. They sat there for a long time, in silence, until George had placed the last bandage on Dream’s eyebrow. George leaned back, looking over Dream as to make sure he hadn’t missed any cuts. He seemed pleased enough. He still refused to move his eyes up to meet Dream’s. Although Dream wanted George to just look up- god, just look at me, show me you care, show me you think about me too- Dream stayed silent.

“Thank yo-” Dream began.

“I should go.” George replied hastily as he got to his feet and gathered his things off the counter. Dream looked down at the floor, feeling more defeated than he had after the fight, and let his head flop a bit as his neck went limp. “Just...if anything else happens...text me.” And with that, George left the room quickly, leaving Dream alone in the dim lighting. He ran a finger across his bandaged lip, wincing at the touch. Even though it hurt, he continued to press his finger against the cut until it was bleeding again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you feel inclined, please comment ideas for possible future or past events, or maybe why or who Dream was fighting. After all, this is very ambiguous so go crazy and maybe give me ideas;) have a wonderful day!


End file.
